Cyber Robot Battlers
by YouthSapphire1807
Summary: X-over with Classic and Battle Network. Roll Light and Netto Hikari wanted to be just like their brothers. Roll, a battle robot and Netto, a custom net navi. But one day, a mysterious figure grants their wish and they are thrown into a war - torn world where humans, robots and navis live in peace. Can they survive in the new world with friends and enemies of all the three races?
1. I wish I was like you

Cyber Robot Battlers

Classic and Battle Network X-over! Both Roll and Netto want to be just like their brothers. One night, they are transported to a new world. Roll is a battler robot named HeartWoman and Netto is a net navi named Gigaman. With the help of friends of the human, robot and navi races, can this duo survive in this war torn world?

Warning: Contains OCs

Roll happily hums a tune as she uses her broom to clean the dusy floor. She heard the footsteps of her brother return from his trip. "Ah! Rock, you've return!" Dr. Light, her creator, said. "Yup, can I have some repairs?" Rock asked, "That last robot master battle took a lot out of me."

Roll sighed and looked down in disappointment. 'I wish I was a battle robot like my brother... That way I could be more useful to him rather than just sweep the floors.' Deep down Roll wanted to be just like Rock, her brother. If she helped him then it would be much faster to take down the evil Robot Masters and confront Wily much earlier than normal after they are taking care of. She looked up as her brother and Dr. Light talked about the daily events. She then glances at the clock and that it was bed time. "Better get ready for bed!" Roll said. She turns off the light in the room she just swept in and says good night to Dr. Light and Rock as she heads to bed.

* * *

Netto Hikari plugs RockmanEXE out from his PC. "Netto-kun... It's time for bed..." Rockman reminded. Netto nodded and places his PET on the charger. He changes into his pajamas and brushes his teeth. He snuggles under his covers and mutters good night to his navi brother. "Good night, Rockman..." Netto said. "Night Netto-kun..." Rockman nodded as he turns off the PET and goes into sleep mode.

Netto turns around and ponders, 'I wish I was a battle net navi like Saito... Too bad that will never happen..." Deep down Netto wishes he was a navi like his older twin brother. As crazy as that sounds, he wanted to be a navi. To explore the Internet and go on many adventures like destroying malicious viruses and destructive navis. Too bad the only possible way was if he was killed, and that his father would use the Navi Project to bring him back to life as a navi. He sighs in disappointment as he closes his eyes and goes to sleep.

As both Roll and Netto fall asleep they mutter their wish.

I wish I was a...

Battle Robot... (Roll)

Net Navi... (Netto)

Just like my brother...

In the night skies, a female figure appeared, hearing their wish. "Roll... Netto... Your wish shall be granted..." She said, "As world torn by war needs your help!"

The figure waves her wand and as it glows a bright white, the figure disappears.

* * *

**A/N: Here's the first chapter of the cross over. Sorry if it is so short! I'll update more chapters if the reception is decent. **


	2. A new world and new friends!

Two children were laying face down in the beach's sand. One was a girl and the other was a boy. Both of them were asleep, unaware of the sound of the crashing waves.

Later that day three girls, two humans and a navi were having a pleasant conversation.

The first human girl had long blue hair tied into a low ponytail by a white hair clip and raven blue eyes. She wore a red violet jacket with a black T-shirt underneath, raven shorts, black socks and matching red violet shoes with black highlights and soles.

The second human girl had long black hair with azure highlights and cerulean blue eyes. She wore a lavender T-shirt with black sleeves, khaki pants and white tennis shoes with lime green triangles and soles. She also wore a bead necklace that contained orange circle, magenta stars, blue violet squares and green triangle beads.

The female navi jumpsuit was green and black. Her helmet had three shades of green where her blonde hair flows down to reach her shoulders, and five white petals sticking out of her ear emblems, green gloves with yellow rings (and a white bracelet on her right glove), a white belt around her waist, a dark green skirt, green boots with three yellow rings and dark green soles.

"So Leah, did you finish your paperwork?" The blue haired girl asked. "Yes, I finished it..." The black and azure highlight haired girl named Leah replied. "Sapphire-chan..." the blonde haired, green navi said, "We got another report from Angel-chan and Felica-chan." "So FlowerGirl have you gotten the newest upgrade?" Leah asked getting off a subject, "I heard they just released it a few days ago." "No not yet Leah-san..." FlowerGirl said with a disappointed shook of her head.

Sapphire stopped at the edge of the beach and glanced over her right shoulder. To mortal shock, she saw two children laying face down on the beach. "Oh my god!" Leah cried when she saw the two kids as well.

The three girls ran to the kids' bodies unaware that they were only asleep and not deceased. Sapphire shook the boy while Leah shook the girl awake.

"Hey wake up! Are you alright?!" Sapphire said as she tried to shake the boy awake.

"Please wake up! We're wondering if you are alive?" Leah asked.

To the girls' surprise the two children suddenly woke up and slowly got all fours as they try to shake the sand from their faces.

Sapphire, FlowerGirl and Leah fully got a look of the two children.

The girl had blue eyes and red battle armor. A part of her red helmet was white on the front with a red heart that glowed and there was headphones with green gems on the muff part. Her blonde hair was sticking out and was tied into a ponytail with a red bow. Her red armor came with a skirt, another glowing red heart with white border around the edge, and a white belt with a green gem around the waist. Her arms and legs were black but her neck was the same peach color as her face. Her gloves were red with yellow rectangles and her red boots had green gems on the heel. She was created as a normal battle robot.

The boy had on orange armor and a black jumpsuit with yellow highlights on the side. His orange helmet had a white stripe in the middle but it only covered his forehead so his head was exposed to reveal his spiky brown hair. His orange armor looked like a vest that covered his upper chest with a white stripe in the middle, a square backpack attached to the back with an orange boomerang with a black stripe that can easily be removed and two thin holes on the sides, yellow shoulder pads on the shoulder blades, orange fingerless gloves with red gems and white rings and orange boots with a similar design with black and white highlights. The emblems on the front of his helmet, ears and chest were a red circle cut diagonally in half by a black line with equilateral triangles at both ends and the border ring was yellow. He looks like a custom navi.

"W-what happened?" The brown haired boy asked.

The girl rubbed her eyes and to her shock she wasn't in her bed. Her blue eyes scanned around and to her horror she was at the beach.

The boy also had the same reaction as his chocolate brown eyes look around the beach as well.

"Are you two alright?" Sapphire asked.

"Yeah! We were so worried!" FlowerGirl added.

"W-who are you people?!" The orange boy cried out. "Calm down, we're not going to hurt you." Leah reassured, "I'm Hisoka Leah, the blue haired girl is Sapphire Raven and the green and black navi is FlowerGirl." "Whoa there are navis living in the real world and not the cyber world?!" The orange navi cried in amazement. "Well there are still navis in the cyber world, the only way is to cross worlds is to use the Teleport Device to transfer." FlowerGirl explained.

"So what are your names?" Leah asked.

"I'm Roll Light!" The red armored girl introduced.

"And I'm Netto Hikari!" The orange and black navi introduced.

"Roll Light and Netto Hikari?" Sapphire said in confusion, "Those are odd names for a battle robot and a custom navi. That sounds more common for humans." "Wait we're robots and navis?" Netto said in confusion.

"Well Roll is a battle robot and you, Netto-san, are a navi," FlowerGirl corrected.

"WHAT?!" The two children cried. They ran to a nearby puddle and to their shock, the three girls were right.

"So Roll, Netto," Sapphire said addressing the two children. "Where do you two to come from?" Leah added. "I live in the Light Labs," Roll replied. "I live in in Akihara Town, Japan!" Netto replied. "Japan?" FlowerGirl said as she goes back to her memory banks of the country's name. I've heard of Japan but I've never heard of a town named Akihara anywhere in that country."

"A-are you serious?!" Netto cried in disbelief. He turns to Roll, who was equally confused as him. "Look, why don't you two come with us?" Leah suggested.

Roll and Netto looked at each other in confusion, then looked back at the three girls.

"So is that a yes?" Leah said. The two children nodded together as a yes. "Alright! We have two new members!" Leah added, "I'll show the base, it's really cool. Follow me!" Netto and Roll followed Leah, Sapphire and FlowerGirl to their base.

* * *

**A/N: So here's the second chapter which is twice as long than the first. I hope you enjoyed it! **

**Next: Roll and Netto are introduced to Leah, Sapphire and FlowerGirl's Base and it's current members.**


	3. Welcome to Grace City HQ!

**A/N: Forgive me that this fic has not been updated in more than four to five months. Anyway here's the next chapter. **

**The reason being is that there hasn't been much reception during the four month gap. So why has this fic has a new chapter, well because a reviewer named Zokahu left a review that this fic is interesting and has the potential in being a good read so kudos to him. **

**They will be future updates, but based on reception. So if there is a new reviewer commenting on my fic or adds it to their favorites or follows it, then a new chapter will be posted soon.**

**I know this sounds selfish but it's only way that I can post new chapters. **

* * *

Sapphire, Leah, FlowerGirl, Roll and Netto traveled on the bustling heat of the seemingly endless desert.

"Ugh..." Gigaman said, "How much longer 'til we reach the base?"

"We're almost there..." FlowerGirl said, "Our base is stationed at Grace City. One of the world's peaceful and secure cities in the world. However there is still tension between the three races the humans, robot masters, and navis."

"So what happened?" Roll asked.

"Well, it all started fourteen years ago..." FlowerGirl said.

"Two scientists named Dr. Thane and Dr. Mad were two of the world's most brilliant scientists." Leah started, "Dr. Thane created the Navis and Dr. Mad created the Robot Masters. Both of them were funded by the Scientific Community. However ten years later, the scientific community were in a heated debate in whether to cut the funding to. It was evenly divided, one half wanted to cut the funding to Dr. Mad's Robot Master Research but the other half wanted to cut the funding to Dr. Thane's Navi Research. It was at a stand still, then came that day."

"Dr. Mad did the unthinkable; he used the Robot Masters that he created to destroy cities." Sapphire continued, "It was that time that I also received FlowerGirl, my net navi."

"I remember that day like it was yesterday!" FlowerGirl said with smile.

"Dr. Mad created worldwide panic but Dr. Thane fought back. He used his Navi Research to create battle type navis." Leah continued, "FlowerGirl was one of those navis that Sapphire received. But during the war, Thane's daughter was killed by one of Dr. Mad's Robot Masters. She was also one of the operators of Dr. Thane's Combat Net Navis. In his grief, he created Rokko-chan to aid the Net Navis to defeat the Robot Masters. She still retained all of her memories before her death."

"What was Dr. Thane's daughter's name?" Roll asked.

"Her name was Katie," Leah replied, "And the Robot Masters made by Dr. Mad were Hockey Man, Volcano Man, Jet Man, Rolling Man, Forest Man and Lighting Man."

"So where are the Robot Masters now?" Netto asked.

"They're scattered around the world..." Sapphire said, "We always managed to defeat them but they always come back. Mostly stronger then the last counter."

"Then let us help!" Netto said. The group stopped and continued the conversation.

"What?!" Leah said shocked. "Are you saying that you want to help us fight Mad's Robot Masters?" "But it's too dangerous!" Sapphire protested, "And by the looks of it, you are beginners. You won't stand a chance against the Robot Masters!"

"But my brother was a strong navi!" Netto retorted, "He fought against powerful threats! If he can do it, so can I!"

"Yeah!" Roll added, "And my brother was a power robot master, he took down powerful robot masters!"

"I know your brothers were powerful, but you two are only beginners!" Leah protested. "You won't be much help if you fought with your brothers against the Robot Masters with your current experience!"

Netto and Roll felt a bit hurt but they kept a strong stance.

"You really want to help us fight the Robot Masters..." FlowerGirl said looking at the bravery in their eyes.

"I save the world six times with Rockman!" Netto retorted, "This will be nothing!"

"I saved the world once with my brother," Roll said, "But that doesn't mean that I could do the same by my own!"

"So it's settled," Sapphire said, "Netto and Roll will help us in the fight against Dr. Mad!"

"YEAH!" Netto and Roll cried in unison.

* * *

Grace City was a city with clean and environmental friendly feel. Plants like bushes and trees can be found on every street and park with real

Humans, Robot Masters and Net Navis alike were wandering the streets in harmony.

"Whoa! So this is Grace City..." Netto said looking around.

"So let me get this straight Netto..." Roll said, "You said that your navi's name is Rockman correct?"

"Yeah!" Netto said, "And your brother's name is Rockman as well right? That's really weird! Our brothers have the same name! And to make this even more weirder you shared the same name with my childhood friend's navi, Roll EXE." "Oh really?" Roll said, "I would really like to meet her and your childhood friend!" "Well my childhood friend's name is Sakurai Meiru." Netto replied. "Sounds like she a nice person." Roll noted.

"We're here!" FlowerGirl said.

The base was dome shaped and was about one story tall. Inside there was only a reception desk, a fountain and some potted plants.

"This is the base?" Roll said. "Seems pretty small..." Netto added.

"This is the first floor..." FlowerGirl clarified, "The rest of the base is underground."

"Really!" Netto said in shock, "So it's a hidden, underground base?"

"Yes..." Sapphire said, "If we take the elevator it will take you the lower floors."

After everyone got into the elevator, Sapphire pressed the 6th button and it glowed green.

"These elevator buttons lead us to the ten floors of the base." FlowerGirl explained, "We're going to the sixth floor because that's where the meeting is."

The elevator doors automatically opened after a small ping informs the group that they have arrived at the sixth floor.

A couple of navis, and a few robot masters and humans were at the meeting.

"Oh there you are, Sapphire, Leah and FlowerGirl!" A man with long blonde hair and orange eyes.

His hair was tied into a low ponytail by an azure hairclip with an azure jacket with short sleeves and white cuffs with a black T-shirt sticking out from under, jeans and white and yellow tennis shoes.

"Oh hey, Rollen-kun!" FlowerGirl greeted, "Roll, Netto, this is Rollen Voorjar."

"Hello, you must be the new recruits!" Rollen replied.

"So what's the meeting about?" Netto asked. "Well it seems that one of Dr. Mad's Robot Masters is attacking." "Which one?" Roll asked. "It's Forest Man!" Rollen said, "Angix, Mountainman! Can you hear me?"

"We hear you loud and clear, Rollen!" Angix cried from the other end of the line. "Head towards the Environmental Dome! Forest Man has been spotted!" Rollen replied. "On it!" Angix said.

Two lights (red and cyan) were shown on screen where both Angix and Mountainman were heading towards the Environmental Dome. The dome was about six stories high and was made out of transparent glass with plant life inside.

Angix was a red navi, fire type navi while Mountainman was an ice type navi.

Angix had long brown hair flowing from her red helmet with orange and yellow flames, a pair of wings from the back and another pair on the ear emblems and rusty red eyes. Her armor was red with one piece a lighter shade, red gloves and boots with yellow rings. She also had another set of wings attached to her back and a ruby diamond necklace around her neck. Her emblem was a small flame with white wings on a dark red emblem surrounded by a yellow ring.

Mountainman had short brown hair sticking out from the back of his cyan, mountain theme helmet with icicles sticking out of his ear emblems. He wore a cyan hoodie jacket in which his chest emblem with icicles were sticking out, cyan gloves and boots. His emblem was three icicles and a diamond snowflake on a grey background and emblem ring was yellow.

The two navis searched around the Environmental Dome to find Forest Man.

"Why don't we register you two into our database and show you how to fight!" FlowerGirl suggested, "Rollen-kun would you kindly register Roll-chan and Netto-san into our data base?"

"Huh? Oh, sure!" Rollen said, "You two! Come here and I'll register you into our database!"

Roll and Netto approach the blonde man as he types something into the computer. "Okay, then put your hands onto these scanners and I'll officially register you two in."

Roll and Netto held out their right palms and placed them firmly on the scanners. They quickly retract after they felt a small jolt of electricity run through them.

"That's normal..." Rollen said, "This scanner identifies your blueprints and then presto! You're in the database. Now that I have your registrations and your real names, what will be your nicknames?"

"Nicknames?" Netto said confused. "I'm confused..." Roll added. "Some Robot Masters and Net Navis have nicknames mostly human names." FlowerGirl explained, "For example, Angix is sometimes called Ruby Unido and Mountainman's is Frost Kumo. Since you have human names why don't you give yourselves names that suit you?"

"I know! I'll be Gigaman! And Roll-chan will be Heart Woman!" Netto said. "Okay, then Netto and Roll's nicknames are Gigaman and Heart Woman!" Rollen said. He inputs the nicknames into the database. "Okay you two are registered into our base! Magenta can you show our new recruits to the training room?" Rollen adverted his attention back to the screen.

Magenta was about Netto and Roll's age and height. She had long pink hair tied into two pigtails by orchid purple circle bangs and cerulean eyes. She wore an orchid purple jacket with her navi emblem on the right side of her jacket, a blue skirt with a magenta stripe on it and knee long magenta boots.

"My name is Magenta Shizen, I'm one of the members of this base." Magenta replied, "I will show you the training room."

The training room was a hall with rooms that had cyber streams flowing around and glowed a soft cyan. Both Roll and Netto saw navis and robot masters training by fighting all sorts of viruses and robots.

"Here we are... Training Room 134," Magenta said, "My navi, ElementGirl will teach you basic fighting skills."

She left them at the training room and the room glowed white revealing the Viruses Mettaurs, Garuus, a few Mets and Sniper Joes.

"Welcome new recruits..." ElementGirl said as she enters the room, "I'm ElementGirl, Magenta Shizen's net navi."

The elemental girl had short white hair with red violet highlights and a magenta and white visor that covers her eyes. Her helmet was divided into four colors that represent the four common elements of the Net Navis, red (fire), blue (water), yellow (elec) and green (wood) with wings tinted light magenta attached to her ear emblems. Her bodysuit was white and pink with four orbs (red, blue, yellow and green surrounded her chest emblem. Her gloves were magenta with grey rings and the same style of boots like her operator. There was also a magenta ring around her collar bone, a belt and diagonally highlights on her legs that match the color pattern on her helmet. A grey ring with red, yellow, green and blue orbs was attached to her back. Her emblem was a grey circle with red, blue, yellow, and green dots on a black background surrounded a yellow ring.

"Let us start the training!" She added. A few viruses and some robot enemies appeared. "First concentrate on gettimg your default weapon out." Netto and Roll were confused at this step but did as they were told.

After some hard concentration, their weapons appeared. Netto's weapons were two small orange guns with thunderbolts while Roll's was a simple Buster attached to her right arm with hearts on it.

"Good! You got your weapons out! Now, use them to eliminate the enemy!" ElementGirl continued.

Netto shots out some yellow bullets at one of the Metools. The power was weak but since Metools have weak stats and low HP it was deleted. Roll destroys a Sniper Joe with her Buster attack.

"Alright! We're getting the hang of this!" Roll said as she keeps firing her buster.

"Is there any other weapons we can summon?" Netto said, "My guns are very strong." He focuses his energy and one of his buster guns transformed into a sword. "Whoa! My gun became a sword!"

"Really? Let me try!" Roll said. She focuses her energy on her buster and then fires again. A small heart was fired from her buster leaving behind a red streak. It hits one of the Sniper Joe enemies and was destroyed but not before leaving some pink energy that went to Roll. "Whoa! What was that!" She said after she absorbed the pink energy, "It felt like I was draining their energy."

Netto uses his new sword to slash some Garuus. "Alright that's all of them!" He said as he saw no more enemies in sight.

"Excellent!" ElementGirl said, "You have defeated all the enemies! Now you are ready to fight!"

"Alright!" Roll and Netto cried in unison.

An alarm blared and was followed by Rollen's voice over the intercom. "Attention! Robot Master has been spotted! All robot master and fighting navis report to Floor 6!"

"Looks like it's our time to shine!" Netto said. "Then let's go already!" Roll said.

* * *

Floor 6 was packed with Robot Masters and Net Navis awaiting further orders. Netto and Roll barely got through the thick crowd to find Sapphire, FlowerGirl and Leah.

"There you are!" Sapphire said. "Thank goodness!" FlowerGirl said. "It's about time," Leah said. "What's the status?" Netto asked. "Well there has been reports that another Robot Master is coming to attack Grace City." Rollen replied, "Possibly to help Forest Man, who is fighting Angix and Mountainman. He probably came to him to even the odds."

"Then let us fight this Robot Master!" Netto said, "Show us where this Robot Master is and we'll take care of him!"

"Very well," Rollen said as he tries to identify the incoming Robot Master that was flying towards the location Forest Man was fighting Angix and Mountainman. "Your opponent is Jet Man."

* * *

**A/N: And that's the end of Chapter 3. So in this universe in which Sapphire, FlowerGirl and Leah live is the Rokko-chan Universe. So this is actually a crossover of the Classic, Battle Network and the Rokko-chan fanmade game. **

**Reason being is because I just started playing Rokko-chan on the king-soukutu website. My goodness, this is game is as hard as the first Megaman Game on NES. But yikes, this game is frustrating for me because I'm still getting use the keyboard controls! **

**So anyway, does anyone know Rokko-chan's name as a human before she became a robot? If there isn't any, I'll just keep her name as Katie. Also Rokko-chan will make her official appearance in the next chapter!**


	4. Jetting through trouble

A rusty-brown, jet themed Robot Master dashes through the air towards the Environmental Dome, which was a giant glass dome with a hexagon pattern shielding various plant life under it.

"Hmph! Looks like Forest Man is having a little trouble with those two navis especially Angix." He said, "No matter, Dr. Mad's order."

The rusty-brown robot than lands safely on a building, but a Robot Master and a Navi confronts him. "What the hell? Who are you two!" He demanded when he saw them.

"I'm HeartWoman!" The red and blonde haired robot master said, "And this is my partner, GigamanEXE!"

"We're here to stop you, Jet Man!" Gigaman replied with determination.

"Well then, a little battle won't hurt," Jet Man said, "Let's begin! Jet Blast!"

The robot master and the navi barely avoided the blast.

"That was close!" HeartWoman said, "We need a strategy..."

"Eat this!" Jet Man cried as he hurls a barge of tornados at the duo. HeartWoman and Gigaman managed to dodge a few but were hit by the remaining few. They were hit back against the building wall.

"Man that was a strong attack..." Gigaman said as he staggers to get up. "We won't give up!" HeartWoman said. "Is that all?" Jet Man getting annoyed, "I expect more." "Then eat this! Giga Buster!" Gigaman cried as he blasted Jet Manwith his Giga Bullets.

"GAH! I got paralyzed! But how!" Jet Man cried.

"That's the power of my Giga Buster!" Gigaman said, "Sure my bullets don't do much damage but they have a small percentage of paralyzing you." "Why you..." Jet Man cursed. "Heart Drain!" Heart Woman cried as she fires a heart at Jet Man. Jet Man cringed as he felt some energy leave him after that attack.

HeartWoman's wounds slowly begin to fade as she regain health. "Ah, that's much better..." She said with relief.

"Tch! Looks like I underestimated you two..." Jet Man as he was the one to stagger as he struggles to stand on his two feet. "But I've got a lot more up my sleeves!" He raises his arms and wind begins to build up in his arms. "Double Tornado Arm!" He cried.

HeartWoman and Gigaman dodges the tornados but it did leave two big holes in the building. "What power!" Gigaman said. "We have to becareful..." HeartWoman said, "If we get hit, we're done for!"

"Hehehe! Time to finish this! Double Tornado Arm!" He begins to charge up his attack by gathering up all wind in his arms. Before he unleashed his attacks, he got shot in the back by a red shot. "Argh! Who the hell, shot that!" He demanded after that red buster shot interrupted his concentration. He turns back and in shock recognized who fired that shot.

"Rokko-chan!" He grits his teeth in frustration and hatred as he looks at the perpetrator.

The Robot Master was female, to her HeartWoman's surprise, she looks a lot like Rockman. She had blue armor with a few differences. She had long blonde hair tied into a long ponytail flowing from her helmet, there was also a red arrow gem on her helmet and on her upper chest and a blue ring attached to her upper arms. Her blue-gray eyes full of determination.

"Jet Man, it's been a while since our last battle." Rokko said.

"Rokko-chan?" GigamanEXE said confused. "Of course!" HeartWoman said, "She's the one, Leah-chan, Sapphire-chan, and Flower-chan keeps hinting and telling about this."

Rokko leapt from the building roof that she was standing on and lands on the roof that HeartWoman, GigamanEXE and Jet Man were on. Rokko readily has her buster still on. "Wanna, fight eh?" Jet Man said, "Then bring it on!"

Jet Man dashes towards Rokko-chan but quickly dashes out-of-the-way. "Armor Change!" Rokko cried. Her armor change to a lime green color much to HeartWoman's surprise and Gigaman's awe. "Amazing!" HeartWoman said, "I didn't know Rokko-chan had the Weapon Copy System embedded in her programming."

"Forest Whip!" Rokko cried as she fired a whip from her buster. It dealt damage to Jet Man but he retaliated by firing his signature move, the Jet Missile. Rokko uses the Forest Whip again to catch one of the Jet Missile and hurl it back at him.

Jet Man cries in pain as he felt the damage of his own missile and fall unconscious due to the massive damage.

HeartWoman and Gigaman applauded at Rokko's performance. "Great work, Rokko-chan!" Gigaman said. "Huh?" Rokko said as her armor turns back to blue, "Who are you two?"

"I'm HeartWoman but I'm also known as Roll Light," HeartWoman introduced, "And this Gigaman but he's also known as Netto Hikari." "Netto Hikari..." Rokko repeated, "Hey doesn't that translate into Light Net?" "Now that you think about, it does!" Gigaman said scratching his head in pure embarrassment, "Anyway we should go help Angix-chan and Mountainman-kun with their fight with Forest Man!"

"No..." Rokko replied. "No?!" Gigaman said shocked, "But shouldn't we all work together, I mean we all have the same goal! To defeat Dr. Mad and his evil Robot Masters." "That is true but..." Rokko trailed off for a second before continuing, "It's too dangerous... I've seen your fight with Jet Man. You barely struggled against your fight with him. One more attack and you would be destroyed." "Yeah but with your help we can defeat Forest Man!" Gigaman protested. "True but you're both rookies," Rokko-chan replied, "Currently you cannot defeat a Robot Master on your own. Even if two you worked together, you'll be unevenly matched. It's back that you go back to base. I'm sorry if I harshly criticize you, but I don't want to see another robot master or navi killed in this war."

Rokko then jumps and dashes off building rooftops to reach the Environmental System Building. "That Rokko-chan..." Gigaman said slightly annoyed. "She has a point..." HeartWoman said, "I mean at our current state we can't handle a battle against a Robot Master. Even our combined teamwork it would be too much..." "Roll-chan..." Gigaman said.

"Well think about it, Netto!" HeartWoman said, "If our brothers were here, they wouldn't want us to fight as well because we might get in the way and everyone would be in danger!" "That's true!" Gigaman protested, "But listen, I believe we were here for a reason! We want to be strong fighters against the forces of evil, just like our brothers. We just need a lot of training. For now, as much as I hate this, we have to go back to base. That battle with Jet Man took a lot out of us." "Your right!" HeartWoman said, "I'm tired of waiting for Rockman to come back, I want to help him in the fight. I guess I was a bit rash."

"That's the spirit!" Gigaman said, "Come on, let's go back to base. I bet Leah-san and the others are probably worried sick!" HeartWoman giggled as she follows Gigaman back to Grace City Base HQ.

* * *

"You're back!" Rollen said, "I see you defeated Jet Man."

The two exchanged looks at each other before replying. "Actually Rokko-chan was the one who defeated Jet Man." Roll replied, "She ran off to help Angix and Mountainman."

"I see..." Rollen said a bit disappointed, "Well I'm glad you two are okay. I was afraid you two were dead or something. Anyway get some rest, Magenta and ElementGirl will show you where you will resting for the night."

"Girls will you show them their rooms?" Rollen said.

"Of course, Rollen-san," Magenta and ElementGirl responded in unison. "This way," ElementGirl added as she and her operator led the two kids to their room to rest for the night.

ElementGirl shows Netto his room, which was a regular bed where the humans sleep and a recharge capsule, a place for the navis and Robot Masters sleep. "Robot Masters have their own rooms to sleep in," ElementGirl said, "However with navis, they want to share the same room with their operators. Probably because the navis are still adjusting to this world and are comfortable with people that they are most familiar with, usually it is their operators and do not like sleeping in a separate room that their operators are not in." "I see..." Netto said, 'If Rockman came to the real world he would want to share a room with me. He wouldn't like being in separate room in fear that we would be separated.'

Like most of the Navi rooms, there was the standard, regular human bed and the recharge capsule. However this room was a mixture of blue and orange. The walls were a pale blue but the carpet was a pale orange color. There was window with some blinders and a PC for the operator to use. "I hope you don't mind the size of the beds." ElementGirl said, "Both of these beds are king size, so don't be too suprised if it's too big." "Nah, it's okay!" Netto said as he jumps into the recharge capsule, "I like the size of the recharge capsule, gives me plenty of space to move around during the night!" ElementGirl slightly giggled at the remark, "Well good night, you need plenty of rest for tomorrow." "Good night!" Netto replied.

The elemental, pink and white navi turns off the light, the only light source was the recharge capsule and the connecting streams pouring out of it. The door closed and Netto was off to his own thoughts as he slowly drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**A/N: Two updates in one month?! HOORAY! This calls for a celebration!**

**Anyway I want to thank FernClaw and shadowmwape for following this story. I really appreciate it!**

**Also in celebration to the new chapter of CRB, here's a preview for the next one!**

**Preview for chapter 5: **

_**"So Roll-chan, you were the second robot built by Dr. Light?" **_

_**"That's correct, Netto-kun! My code name is DLN - 002, so I'm the second robot created by Dr. Light. That's why I'm considered the youngest."**_

_**Slash!**_

_**"Whoa! What was that!"**_

_**"It can't be... Cut Man?!"**_

_**"What?! Did you say Cutman?!" **_


End file.
